Back To That Grim Old Place
by ProfessorMoony01
Summary: Teddy took a step forward and looked directly at Dumbledore when he said, "We, er, aren't from this time…" he took a deep breath, "We're from the year 2022." TL/VW established and SM/RW. Time-travel fic!
1. James Is In Trouble

_Wow, I'm on a roll today! Hope you enjoy this! I know it's been done before but I wanted to do my own because I LOVE these kinds of stories! Pleasee review :D Hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be coming soon (and I'm nearly finished with the 2nd chapter of Next Generation and the Philosopher's Stone so that should be up soon!_

* * *

The Order meeting occurring at the dining table of number 12 Grimmauld Place was just drawing to a close, when a loud bang was heard, followed by a flash of bright light and the sound of bodies crashing to the floor.

Almost immediately, the entire Order had their wands out and pointing towards the door, a few members craning their necks to try and peer into the hallway. A short, momentary silence seemed to thicken the air, until painful moans and murmurs echoed into the room.

And then suddenly -

"JAMES POTTER!"

Sirius and Remus jumped, swiftly exchanging shocked glances, eyes wide and jaws dropped. "What the…?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE _YOU DONE_?"

Snape, Moody and Dumbledore all strode forwards until they were standing in the doorway, and to say that they were mildly shocked at what met their eyes was an understatement.

Picking themselves up from the floor were ten people, the oldest of which seemed to be a young blue-haired man in his mid- twenties, and the youngest seemed to be the small, tanned girl at about fourteen years old. The one currently being yelled at was almost a clone of Harry, however with chocolate-coloured eyes and a slight auburn tint to his messy hair - and the one yelling at him? _She _made Snape and Dumbledore contract the sudden urge to get back to Hogwarts just to check that Hermione Granger hadn't suddenly dyed her hair red and painted on freckles.

"How could you be so idiotic, James?" the red-haired Hermione yelled, blue eyes flashing dangerously as the tips of her ears began to redden in her fury. "Where are we?"

Cowering, her poor victim whimpered, "I had no idea that the necklace was going to do that Rose!"

Rose (for that seemed to be her name) seemed to swell in fury, before speaking in an eerily calm voice, "James, when a sign says 'Do not touch - dangerous', you do not _pick it up and play catch with it!_"

By now, the order members were all crowded around the door, open mouthed as they watched this scene. A younger boy, about 16, who was _actually _a clone of Harry, right down to the last hair follicle, seemed to be trying to get the attention of Rose, whilst Blue-Haired Boy seemed to be trying to calm down a beautiful blonde woman, who also seemed to want to launch herself at James and pound him into a pulp.

A blond boy that looked remarkably like Draco Malfoy was staring around the room in interest, not even batting an eyelid at the screeching witch in the centre.

"Rose," he drawled, interrupting her angry flow of words, "Although your murder of James would be highly amusing to watch, it's not going to help us find out where we are, so calm down."

Rose stopped to take a breath, either to calm herself down or to launch a tirade at the blond boy whilst James took this opportunity to run and hide behind the blue-haired boy, dragging the younger clone of Harry with him. "Eek! Teddy, save me!"

Teddy crossed his arms over his chest, raised an eyebrow at James and then sighed, saying, "James-"

"Oh, are you going to tell me off too?" James interrupted, pouting at the elder boy, before turning to glare at the sniggering Harry Clone next to him.

"No," Teddy rolled his amber eyes, suddenly looking so overwhelmingly Remus-like that Sirius had to blink and rub at his eyes furiously, as though trying to dispel the image. "I was just going to ask if you still had the necklace on you."

"Ah." James replied sheepishly, before rooting around in his pocket and pulling out a delicate golden chain with a dented pendant of a clock hanging from it.

"Ehm, guys," a small redheaded girl began in a slightly shaky voice, wide eyes glued to the group of Order members congregated at the doorway, "I think we have a slight problem."

As one, nine other heads turned towards them and stared unblinkingly for a couple of long seconds, before the Harry Clone broke the acutely uncomfortable silence by uttering, "Holy. Shit."

Almost as though those words had broken a dam, Rose began shouting again, advancing on James like a predator stalking down her prey; the beautiful blonde began to hyperventilate at the sight, causing Teddy to move from shielding James and begin deep breathing exercises with her in order to calm her, ignoring his own stuttering heartbeat; the redheaded girl who had pointed them out was still staring at them whilst the Harry Clone had moved to stand next to her, the protective manner behind his actions clear; a younger version of Ron Weasley was trying (and failing) to stop Rose from committing murder and a tan boy with a glint of mischief in his eyes that reminded the Order of Fred and George (that _alone_ struck terror in their hearts) grabbed the tan girl and pulled out his wand, as though getting ready to defend her.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said, raising his voice and injecting as much power into the word as possible before moving forwards into the room, followed closely by Snape (whose sneer was already fixed in place). "Drop your wands and tell us who you are and where you've come from. Now."

At these words, Teddy slipped his wand into his pocket, raised both hands as though surrendering and cautiously moved to the front of the group. He cleared his throat, shocked, expressive eyes flying from Tonks to Remus and then back again. "Do you… er, do you mind first just telling us the year?"

"What kind of fool question is that?" Alastor Moody growled, stomping into the room and capturing the attention of the teenagers ("Whoa…look at that _eye_!" "Shut it, Fred!"). "Answer what you've been asked, boy!"

Teddy raised his eyebrow, standing his ground. "Please, just tell us - it'll be easier to answer your questions."

Kingsley stepped forward and replied in his deep, soothing voice, "It's 1995."

"WHAT?" the blonde girl yelped, cheeks reddening as she glared at James, murder in her eyes. Teddy took her hand into his and shook his turquoise head at her. "Teddy. Do you even realise how bad this is?"

"Of course I do!" Teddy exclaimed, shooting her meaningful look before he glanced at Remus and Tonks. The blonde seemed to soften and nodded, allowing Teddy to step forward and speak to Dumbledore without interruption. "We, er, aren't from this time…" he took a deep breath, "We're from the year 2022."

Dumbledore's brow crinkled minutely, ignoring the cries of: "_Outrageous!"_, "They're Death Eaters!" and "That's not even possible!" from the behind him, he hummed, looked into Teddy's eyes and probed gently at his mind.

The blue-haired boy raised his eyebrows at this, knowing exactly what he was doing, and having been trained to resist mental attack by his godfather, dredged up certain memories that he knew would satisfy the headmaster without giving much away about his time. _Teddy was five and just about to fall asleep, head nestled into Harry's shoulder and arms wound around his neck as he was carried to his room… the Sorting Hat telling him that GRYFFINDOR! was where belonged… his first ever detention in the second week of school… asking out Victoire in his seventh year… stuttering over his proposal to her and being interrupted halfway through with her lips on his and a loud YES echoing in the air…_

After pulling out his the young man's mind, the aged wizard's face split into a wide smile as he turned back to announce to his fellow Order members, "They are telling the truth." Without pausing to allow the group to protest at his words, he ushered everyone back into the kitchen and continued, "Some introductions are in order, don't you think?"

"Spies!"

"But Albus-!"

" Spies!"

"Did you hear, Moony? At least one of them is a Potter! And a James Potter at that!"

"SPIES!"

"Alastor, I assure you, they are anything but spies – please, sit down and allow them to speak." Finally, the entire group of people were gathered around the table, the Order of the Phoenix sitting and the future teenagers standing, looking more than slightly unnerved as they glanced at the kitchen and the other occupants of the room.

"Teddy," Dumbledore began, twinkling his blue eyes at him, "perhaps you would like to go first?"

"OH, _hell _no!" James interrupted, bounding forwards and grinning around at everyone. "I wanna go first!"

"No!" The tan boy pushed past him, "Me!"

The two boys began to argue with each other, causing the Teddy to strike his forehead with his palm in obvious frustration, lips twitching all the while.

Rolling his eyes, the Harry Clone stepped forward and spoke, raising his voice several notches so that he could be heard over James and the other boy's relentless 'Me!'-'No, me!' business. "Hi everyone! I'm Al Potter – fifth year Gryffindor, seeker on the Quidditch team and-"

"-completely bonkers," the blond boy finished, smirking at the disgruntled expression on Al's face.

"I am _not _bonkers, you prat!" Al retorted, "You're the one who-"

"Shhhhh!" blondie hushed immediately, flapping his hands at the messy-haired boy, "you promised never to mention that again!"

Al grinned triumphantly at him before turning back to the Order members, taking in the large grins of amusement on Remus, Sirius and Tonk's faces, as well as the ever-present twinkling from one of his namesakes (he ignored the scornful face of one Severus Snape, though). "Anyway, these two idiots next to me are James Potter and Fred Weasley and that moron who interrupted me is Scorpius Malfoy."

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review! _

_:)_


	2. Scorpius Is Too Relaxed

_Hey! SO sorry for the late update! I just recently started my first year at university and have been completely loaded with the work! Hope you can forgive me! Lots of love! Please review peoplessss!_

* * *

"AL, I WANTED TO INTRODUCE _MYSELF_!" (James was totally _not _whining here.)

"MALFOY?" Sirius hollered, immediately turning suspicious eyes on Scorpius, who was standing there, utterly and completely relaxed, as though the entire Order had _not _just blown up upon hearing his name.

Teddy swiftly interceded, clamping his hands over James and Fred's mouths and shooting Sirius a glare so reminiscent of Remus-that-one-time-when-all-his-chocolate-had-disappeared that the dog animagus snapped his mouth shut and exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Tonks, who had also been subjected to that glare only a few days ago when she raided his secret stash on top of one of the kitchen cupboards.

"There is _nothing _wrong with Scorpius – he's been best friends with Al and Rose since first year and hasn't tried to poison anyone yet."

Scorpius snickered at the expressions of shock on everyone's faces, before repeating, "_Yet_."

"Scorpius," Teddy said casually, "that's really not helping."

"Sorry."

"So," Al continued, completely disregarding the holes his brother and cousin were drilling into the back of his head with their glares, "James and Fred are sixth year Gryffindors and also on the Quidditch team – both as chasers."

"I'm in Slytherin," Scorpius said proudly, shooting the occupants of the room a sly smile, "I'm a beater on the team and am also in fifth year with Al and Rose."

Rose stepped forward at her name. "I'm Rose Weasley-"

"Oh!" Molly squealed, almost breathless with happiness, "Another grandchild!"

Rose smiled at her grandma before continuing, "I'm in Ravenclaw and am keeper on the Quidditch team."

Next, the young tanned girl skipped forward, pointed and cackled at her captive brother, glanced back at the Order with an innocent smile on her face and began to introduce herself. "Hi! I'm Roxanne Weasley, unfortunately the younger sister of this buffoon here-" she gestured to Fred, "-third year Gryffindor and I'm going to try out for beater on the team in two years time when the position opens!"

"A beater?" Sirius repeated incredulously, before he could stop himself, taking in the short, skinny stature of the girl in front of him. Roxanne's hands were suddenly on her hips and her glare was scorching.

"Yes, a beater," Roxanne retorted, "Got a problem with that?"

Sirius cowered (TOO. MANY. GLARES.) and shook his head, gulping. "Nope, no problem at all!"

"Good."

"Hey everyone," the brown-haired double of Ron Weasley waved to the occupants of the room energetically, causing the Order to wonder whether _all _these kids seemed to be somewhat lacking in the sanity department. "I'm Hugo Weasley and I love food."

A few snorts and chortles echoed around the room and the same thought occurred in everyone's brain: _Definitely Ron's kid._

The kids snickered at this before Rose rolled her eyes and nudged him. "Oh, and I'm the sister of Rosie here, a fourth year Gryffindor and I'd just like to say that me and broomsticks are _enemies._"

"Great," Snape muttered to himself under his breath. "More Weasleys and Potters – just what I need."

"So you don't fly?" Arthur asked, smiling reassuringly at the boy – Merlin, his _grandson_.

Hugo shuddered. "No. Never. Nope. Would rather die."

The younger redheaded girl (whom, now that Molly thought of it, _definitely_ had Ginny's nose) stared around the room before unleashing an almost Slytherin-esque smirk and began to speak. "I'm Lily Potter." – Snape flinched – "Slytherin fourth year and seeker for the team!"

The adults looked gobsmacked. "You're in Slytherin?!" Bill gaped, glancing sideways at Sirius and Snape who both looked as though they were going to explode – albeit for different reasons.

Remus huffed out a breath. "There hasn't been a Potter in Slytherin since… since…"

"Catherine Potter in 1798," Al finished promptly, shooting Lily a grin. "I researched it before my first year at Hogwarts 'cause James kept saying I'd be one."

James looked dejected as he sighed, "I guess I teased the wrong sibling. Oh woe is me!"

"Okay!" Teddy interrupted once more, giving the blonde by his side a small nudge forwards. "Shall we continue?"

"I'm Victoire Weasley," the blonde began, a dazzling smile playing at her lips. "I'm 21 and am training to be a Healer at the moment and was in Gryffindor when I was at school. I don't play Quidditch but I do _love_ flying!"

Bill was staring at her, tilting his head side to side as he tried to work out why she seemed so familiar. It struck him when she aimed her smile at him and he gasped, "You're… you're… but – what?!"

"Oh look!" Victoire said excitedly as her smile widened. "He's realised! That was _quick_."

Teddy chuckled, winding an arm around her waist as he did, hoping that Bill was still too shocked to realise and understand the motion – he was already terrified enough of the Bill back home as it was. "Well, it _is _quite obvious, love."

The turquoise-haired boy took a deep breath and shifted slightly, so it seemed that he was completely focused on Remus, Sirius and Tonks. "I'm… Teddy Lupin."

The colour drained out of Remus' face as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "W-w-what?" he stuttered faintly.

"Moony," Sirius laughed, eyes lighting up, "You have a kid! That's _awesome_! I better be godfather!"

Teddy chuckled, swallowing the lump in his throat as he replied, "Nah, dad thought you were _far _too reckless for that job."

Sirius shrugged, still absolutely ecstatic for his friend. "Ah well! As long as I managed to teach you _some _things, like how to fool teachers and deal with Peeves and so on."

Tonks was still staring at Teddy, wondering, praying, _begging_…

"Who's your mum?" Remus finally asked, looking as though it was taking all his effort to get the words out as he pointedly avoided Tonks.

Suddenly grinning cheekily, Teddy screwed up his face and his hair suddenly became a magenta Mohawk (received with cheers by the other teenagers), then a rainbow coloured spiky do, the messy black hair of the Potters and then finally hair long enough to tuck into his trousers in the style of Albus Dumbledore (who by now was chuckling his beard off).

Tonks gasped, an uncontrollable grin unfurling on her face as her hair mimicked Teddy's shocking blue and she almost squealed, "You're _mine_! You're _my _son!"

Teddy nodded, smiling, eyes sparkling in happiness as he drank in the sight of his parents for the first time in his life. Noticing the expression of desperation on Remus' face, he added, "Don't worry dad," (relishing the word as it rolled off his tongue) "I'm not a werewolf – I just get a bit cranky on the full moons."

"A _bit_?" James muttered incredulously.

"Oh," Victoire interjected, exchanging a glance with Teddy as she linked her arm with his, "and we're engaged!"

Bill's mouth fell open. "WHAT?!"

* * *

_Review __guys! _

_I'll try and update soon :) _


End file.
